


Give Me Love, Give Me Love

by Hockey_3720



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Kissing, Love, M/M, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hockey_3720/pseuds/Hockey_3720
Summary: Danny’s brown eyes squinted as he moved his entire body in the direction he wanted his character to go. His dark eyebrows were knotted together, displaying a large amount of concentration, and his tongue was stuck out between his lips and he gently bit down on it. It was quite the sight if you ask Julian. “Ugh,” he groaned out as he threw his head back, “I just fucking lost again! What the hell!” Danny let out a huff and shook his head as he leaned back onJulian crossed his arms. “Well,” Julian began as he shot Danny an unamused look, “maybe if you’d play on the ‘not so hard’ mode, you could win… Or maybe if you let me play you wouldn’t be in dead last-- Every. Single. Time.”





	Give Me Love, Give Me Love

Julian sighed as he leaned back in the arm chair and watched his boyfriend make faces at the video game he was currently playing.

Danny’s brown eyes squinted as he moved his entire body in the direction he wanted his character to go. His dark eyebrows were knotted together, displaying a large amount of concentration, and his tongue was stuck out between his lips and he gently bit down on it. It was quite the sight if you ask Julian. “Ugh,” he groaned out as he threw his head back, “I just fucking lost again! What the hell!” Danny let out a huff and shook his head as he leaned back on 

Julian crossed his arms. “Well,” Julian began as he shot Danny an unamused look, “maybe if you’d play on the ‘not so hard’ mode, you could win… Or maybe if you let me play you wouldn’t be in dead last-- Every. Single. Time.” 

“Are you telling me that you’d lose for me,” Danny asked as he arched an eyebrow and looked over at Julian with interest swimming in his brown eyes. “And let me win?” Danny felt touched, he had never met anyone who would lose something just so he could win. 

Julian shook his head and chuckled. “Nah, I’d just pick an easier level and track for you,” Julian replied with a shrug as he continued to look back at Danny. 

“Oh.” Danny rolled his eyes and shook his head at Julian. ‘I’m good. I wanna master this track,” he informed as he sat up and turned his attention back over to the TV screen and hit the play button. 

Julian rolled his eyes as he brought his phone back up to his face, to see what was happening on twitter, but after a few seconds his eyes drifted around his phone and focused on his boyfriend once again. Danny was leaning once again, with his tongue stuck out. Jules’ breath hitched, he loved the look of pure concentration. He didn’t even realize he was biting his lip until he could taste his blood from biting down too hard.

Julian released his lip from between his teeth and continued to look at Danny. He couldn’t help but appreciate the way that Danny’s beautiful, shiny, eyes were glued to the TV and the way that his facial expressions mirrored how he was doing. His character went left-- he lifted his left eyebrow… He lifted his right? Yep-- his character went right. Julian slowly put his phone down, and next thing he realized was that his left wrist was resting against the hard-on he didn’t realize he had.

He closed his eyes and sucked in a breath. “Ugh,” Danny groaned out. Julian’s blue eyes snapped open and immediately found his boyfriend, who was still sitting there, playing the game. Julian placed a hand over his hard on as his eyes drifted to Danny’s lips, his tongue was still out. God-- those lips… They looked so pink… So perfect… And all Julian wanted to do was kiss them, and make them swollen. 

“Oh my fucking god! For the love of god! Can you please just stop that,” Julian yelled as he rolled his eyes. He couldn’t stop himself as he let out a shaky breath. 

Danny nearly dropped his controller at the unexpected sound, but managed to pause the game before he could kill his character. “Jesus fuck, Julian! What the hell was that for? What am I doing wrong? Do you want to play the game that bad?” Danny’s dark eyebrows were knitted together as he looked over at Julian with confusion. 

Julian pointed toward Danny. “That! Oh my god!” Julian leaned back in the armchair and placed his hand over his eyes. He needed to get himself under control. His chest was moving up at down, as he tried to get his breathing under control. 

“What Julian! You’re scaring me! What am I doing wrong,” Danny asked, his brown eyes looked over at Julian, his eyes drifted down to where Julian had his hand over his hard on. He sucked in a breath. “Jules?” He was only getting more confused by the minute. 

“That! Stop making those faces! It makes me wanna kiss the fuck out of you... your lips. Ugh” Julian groaned out as he lifted his hands from his eyes and looked over at Danny with a look of desperation. “Y-You keep making those faces… And holy fuck! I just can’t, Bubs!”

Both of Danny’s eyebrows raised as a gasp left his mouth. He wasn’t expecting that… But… Seeing the way he affected Jules made him lose his breath for a second… His heart began to race as his brown eyes drifted back down to the bulge in Julian’s black shorts that Julian was trying to cover. 

He set his controller down next to him, then stood up, and made his way over to Julian with an amused look. “Do I really have that kind of affect on you,” Danny asked softly as he placed one knee on one side of Julian, and one on the other, then lowered himself so he was straddling the younger man. 

Julian’s blue eyes were wide as he looked up at the smirk playing on Danny’s lucious lips. Danny moved both of his hands so they were placed on Julian’s shoulders. “Do I really have this kinda affect on you?” 

“You know you do, Bubs,” Julian finally mumbled as he lifted his hand from his hard on, and lifted both of his hands up to the hem of Danny’s shirt where he slid both hands underneath and grasped Danny’s warm sides. 

Danny would’ve been shocked by the coldness of Julian’s hands, but he was distracted by the bluge in Julian’s shorts rubbing against his inner thigh. He ducked his head and met Julian’s lips as he laced both of his hands in Julian’s short hair. Julian’s hands began to search Danny’s muscular back as he deepened the kiss. Danny began to lightly pull at Julian’s hair with one hand as the other left and was placed on top of Julian’s hard on. 

Julian’s breath hitched as he pulled away and rested his forehead against Danny’s, so he could look straight into his favorite brown eyes. Julian’s fingernails dug into the warm skin of Danny’s back. “I fucking love you so much, Danny.” 

“I love you, too, Julian,” Danny mumbled before he smashed their lips back together and began to grind down against Julian. 

‘Are we ever going to get our clothes off’ was the only thing Julian thought as he began to lift Danny’s tshirt.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think down below! 
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
